


The Next Morning

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina face the morning after sex the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

_This is what my dash brings me… happiness…_

_and inspiration…_

Emma sat up a little straighter at the table when she heard the soft rustle of feet beyond the kitchen door.

It pushed inward. During the night, she had become intimately familiar with the long fingers that now curled around the edge tense and nervous.

She could imagine Regina’s inner debate. She’d had it herself before. Did she want to continue forward and see an empty room, confirm she’d been left again, or hold back and keep imagining everything was fine? 

When Regina finally eased her head around the door, Emma cleared her throat and smiled. "Hi."

"You’re still here?" Regina said, and Emma heard the wonder, the disbelief, and finally the tentative joy. 

"Yeah," Emma said. "You want some orange juice?"


End file.
